Angels
by A.Cathlyn.C
Summary: One person enters your/Thirteen's/Cameron's life and suddenly things will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

**Angels.**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own House.

**Summary**: One person enters your/Thirteen's/Cameron's life and suddenly things will never be the same.

**Spoilers**: Nothing you don't already know. Maybe through season 6.

**Pairings:** We'll see..

**A/N: **English is only my second language and this is my first fanfiction ever.. so I'm really sorry for every mistake you'll find and please feel free to tell me about every mistake I made.. I'll try to correct it.

**Chapter One **

A normal night in the ER: Some car crashs on the highways but considering that it is December and only ten days till Christmas, it is unusual slow. Nothing important happened till now. Nothing stucks in your head. It's more that everything seems to be kind of blur - many pictures without context, patients, slight injuries but nothing alarming. Outside, snow is slowly falling down and covers everything underneath it. Warm light illuminates the dark. Three hours from now on, you'll probably be spending a nice evening with Chase - a night that was planned some days ago… just you and him, a nice bottle of wine and nothing else. Surrounded by happily chatting nurses you try to enjoy your time. The Christmas spirit is overwhelming and everyone is in this cheery mood, enjoying the time of preparation and closeness.

Of course – as you work in the ER, this peace doesn't last long. All of the sudden, the mood changes when the piercing sounds of sirens permeate the night. A car stops with squealing tires near the emergency entrance. Doors thunk shut. Other doors are opened and the sound of a stretcher on the pavement is heard. You rush to the entry because, of course, it's your job but to be honest, you can't help yourself either. "27 year old female. Victim of a car crash. Several contusions and apnoea on our drive. Blood pressure 80/120. She's stable but unconscious.", the paramedic informs. "Do we know who she is?" you ask rhetorically before your gaze falls on the brunettes face. It is bloodied and her hair hides her eyes but of course you know for sure that you have seen this woman several times before. "Page Dr. Foreman! Immediately!"

Some of the nurses stare at you as if you've lost your mind – but you can't be the only one who recognizes her, can you? Her slim figure, the hair, the face.. It's Thirteen, no doubt. Of course she's not easy to recognize with the blood all over her face and you don't know much about her either, but you've heard the rumours that are spread in the whole hospital. Mysterious Thirteen, the woman nobody knows anything about.. You could count everything you know about this woman on one hand and you would still have some fingers left.. but the worst thing is that you don't even now her real name. If you'd be in hospital you wouldn't want the first people to see to name you 'Cameron', so what are you supposed to say when she wakes up? And should you maybe call someone else for her? Does she have family? Close friends? Probably not, and since Foreman is the only one from the team, who's still working, it seems natural to get him down here.

"Dr. Cameron? Dr. Cameron do you hear me? Cameron! Where do you want us to bring her." The paramedic's voice startles you out of your thoughts about whether or not letting someone page Foreman was the right choice. "Bring her over there!" You rapidly connect Thirteen to the machine and as soon as the stable sound of the ECG is heard, you sigh in relief. She seems to be okay for the moment and you trust her condition to last at least for some minutes. You turn around to get everything to clean up and suture Thirteen when the beeping of the machine increased.

Shit. You immediately spin around and you're back to Thirteen's bed within several seconds. Her breathing and everything seemed to be as okay as it could be only some seconds ago. "Ventricular fibrillation! I need help! Immediately! Bring the emergency cart!" A piercing sound is now heard over the rush of the ER. You're routinely doing your job now – trying to save her life. "She flatlines! Hurry up!" You take the paddles from on of the nurses as soon as she enters the room. "Charge up to 80! Clear!" Shock – nothing. "Charge up to 100! Clear!" Nothing. "Again!" Nothing. The piercing sound gets more and more permanent in your ears as you demand: "Charge up to 120! 130!" Still nothing. "You can't give up now, Thirteen! Stay with me!", you plead. "Charge and clear!" Shock. "Again! Again! And again!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Everything hurts and everytime you think you get hold of the light, there's again more darkness that surrounds you. Can darkness be darker than dark? Is there something darker than entirely black? Until now, you would have denied this fact but you aren't that sure about it anymore. There is something about this blackness… it scares you but there seems to be no way out of it. You're falling. You're falling and there is nothing or nobody that could save you. As in your real life, you think paradoxically. There's only you… and the darkness. No voices but only blackness.

"And again! " Suddenly there are voices again. You feel the relief washing over you 'till, only some seconds later, the pain hits you. You take a sharp breath and for one moment you need to fight back the tears. Everything hurts and you feel like having hit a tree or a rock thousands of times. You don't bear to open your eyes and honestly you doubt that you would have the strength to do it, either.

Since you can't see right now, every sound seems to be sharper and louder than usually. You hear a relieved sigh next to you and the unpleasantly loud but stable sound of the ECG.

"She's stable again. Thank God." You know that voice. "Thirteen. Doctor Hadley. Do you hear me? Can you open your eyes?" There's only one person in the whole hospital that seems to know and address you by your real name. Now you don't have a real choice anymore, do you? Slowly and hesitantly you crack your eyes open. The light is nearly painful but you focus on your attempt of making sure who was talking to you some moments ago. What - or better who you see shouldn't surprise you because you knew that the voice wasn't the one of one of the random nurses.

"Cameron?" Your voice is hoarse when you speak up. "…what happened?" "You were in an accident. You suffered several contusions and apnoea." You hold Cameron's gaze while asking the other, even more important question.

"What's about the others? Are they okay?" You yourself seem to be okay. You'll recover and in less than a week you'll be back to work. You'll be harassed by your boss and everything will be as usual… but in the other car was a family. They seemed to be on a holiday trip since their whole car was packed with bags and toys… all in all a happy family. Something you never experienced on your own. A family who has friends, a social life and a reason to live… again something you could never say about your own family. A family that shouldn't be hurt or torn apart… and especially not by you. "They are okay Thirteen. I was told that they have only some slight injuries. They are treated in the ER and will be send home soon. No need to worry."

"And the girl?" In reaction to your question you see confusion written all over her face. "Which girl? I already told you that the family in the other car will be okay. Don't you remember?" Great. Now she thinks that you are suffering from –in simple terms- memory loss.

"Not them. Not the family. The other girl.. the little one who was my reason to apply the breaks. She was on the highway and seemed to be all alone. I already slowed down but she just stood there 'till, one moment, she started to run and practically jumped in front of my car!"

"There was no girl, Thirteen. The paramedics brought you and the family. But nobody talked about a child. They were asked whether there was anyone else and the negated it." And now they even want to imply that you fantasized? That you imagined things? You fight back the urge to scream, to close your eyes or to talk louder than necessary. You only hold Cameron's gaze so that she has to feel the urgency behind your words when you speak up again. "There. Was. A. Girl." You stress every single word. "Find her. Please." One moment she does nothing and this moment seems to be infinite but the she nods. "Okay. I'll see what I can do." Sure. That's the best she can do. "Someone will take care of you. Your contusions need to be treated." You roll your eyes and nod –you're a doctor, too- but keep silent.

Cameron turns around and leaves for the ER. "I've paged Doctor Foreman. He'll be with you in some minutes." Jesus – you're way too stunned to say anything at all. Why did she page Foreman? Why him? You don't need anyone. You get along on your own and the last thing you can cope with is Foreman being down here. Him being here when you're in bed and unable to move... you can't think of anything else to light your mood, you think ironically. Of course you get along quite well. He does not really do anything and seems to accept that you two will never be more than friends... but he's Foreman.. and this fact alone is enough to make you sigh. The nurse looks at you attentively and with one single nod you sign her that you are okay… but why Foreman? You don't get it. Before you can even begin to ask this question to Cameron, she has already left the room. You're alone with the nurse and a doctor you aren't even sure you can name correctly. And soon.. there'll be Foreman. Great. Just great.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Cameron's POV

"Get out! I don't need you right now! I can't stand it! I thought we were over this! There is no 'we' or 'us' anymore. You don't need to take care of me! You don't need to hold my hand and you don't need to sit next to my bed!"

You listen unbelievingly and frown when you hear them arguing – you were sure the two got along quite well. You meant to help Thirteen by letting the nurse page Foreman but obviously you were wrong. Your attempt failed – how could this happen?

"But we are friends. There are 'we' and 'us' phrases! I take care of you and I sit next to your bed when you need it! That's what friends are for!"

You can't overhear the hurt in Foreman's voice when he tries to convince her to let him stay. Maybe he wasn't really over her? He possibly missed their relationship although he pretended not to care? There's no possibility to hide the fact that he needs the connection between them more than she does right now – shouldn't it be the other way round?

You've worked with him long enough to be able to feel the pain her words curse him. You wanted Thirteen to feel better, not worse. You meant to make her feel safe and cared for because she maybe wanted to have someone by her side – but now you seem to have fucked up. She seems to be freaking out, Foreman is obviously in despair and the whole situation seems worse than before.

"But I don't need it, and I don't want it either! Although we might be friends… get out! Get out of my room and just... leave me alone! I don't need anyone! You understand me?"

Maybe you shouldn't meddle with a person's life when you don't know anything about it at all? You try to appear busy by signing some charts when you hear a door opening and being slammed shut loudly. You can imagine the look on Foreman's and you surely don't want to meet it. You neither want to see his hurt and anger nor his impeachment.

You silently hope that he'll pass without stopping but of course you aren't that lucky. "I don't think that she really wants me to be here, Cameron." You look up but, meet his intense gaze and wait.. you wait for the harsh words to come but nothing happens. He just holds your gaze for some moments before he steps back. "I'll leave now.." He seems to be hesitant. "Page me…if…there's anything…"

You nod reassuringly and thank god that he's Foreman. Everyone else would have been freaking out on you but he is just himself. He's collected although you can feel his inner struggle… he hides this behind his usual mask. He's always been weak when it came to anything hurting Thirteen. He seemed to be protective and sometimes even truly emotional and open towards her but you doubt there'll ever be a situation he lets his guards down in front of you.

You're relieved when you finally watch him leaving and making his way around a corner, possibly back to diagnostics. You listen one moment, but nothing abnormal is heard from Thirteen's room so that you go back to your original task: finding this girl Thirteen was talking about.

You aren't sure whether her talking about a girl isn't only a result of her concussion but her tone was too serious, too urgent to ignore it. When you think properly you can't remember a single situation when you heard Thirteen talking like that… and informing doesn't hurt, does it?

You'll just go and call the police. If they don't know anything you'll call the hospitals in this area… and if they don't know anything either… What would you do then? You have no idea but fortunately you aren't at this point just yet.

You sit down in front of the phone and take out the phone numbers that might be necessary. Always keeping half an eye on the happenings in the ER you dial the first number and prepare yourself for the talk with the police officer.

* * *

><p>Two hours later you're standing at the door to Thirteen's room, gazing at her peaceful features. She seems to be fragile in her sleep, her cold exterior is gone and you wonder how you're supposed to confront her. You don't want to add more stress to her since you've already fucked up once -you don't want to do it a second time- but at the same time you're certain that she'll ask after the girl anyways. And you won't have a choice then, will you?<p>

As if noticing the presence of someone else in her room, Thirteen slowly wakes up. You hear her groan when she starts to move and you meet her gaze as soon as she opens her eyes and seems to be oriented. "Cameron?" She still seems to be groggy. The pain killers obviously wear her out and the extra stress caused by Foreman and mainly by you certainly didn't help either. "Did you find her?"

You nod deliberately. "Yeah." The dreadful tone in your voice seems to startle her and she looks at you anxiously. "She's okay though. Some light bruises and abrasions. A broken arm. Princeton General is now taking care of her and due to the doctor I talked to, she's really lucky. So much more could have happened. She'll be okay."

You see the relief washing over her but your serious expressions grabs her attention quite fast. "What else is there Cameron? You're looking at me the way we look at patients when we tell them something seriously bad happened… so don't even try to fool me. What is it?"

Experiencing so many emotions from the normally closed up doctor in such a short period of time is something you haven't been prepared for. You've always kept an eye on your replacement and admiration hit you sometimes when you noticed how unfazed she always seemed to be. She stood up to House in a way nobody else does and dealing with patients seemed to be normal business to her.

You've always been sure that there's something more behind the cold exterior and some things Chase told you confirmed your suspicion, but seeing her worried like this, is more than you expected.

"Doctor Cameron?" Squirming under Thirteen's intense gaze you know for sure that there's no place for denial. You can't prevent her from getting this information and getting it from you might be the best case possible… at least you can have and eye on her and make sure that she's okay. Yeah… you're already caring to much but that's just you. You hold her gaze softly when you raise your voice again.

"Her parents.. they're dead. I called the police and they told me they couldn't say too much because the circumstances of their deaths aren't clear, yet. She has no close family or relatives who can take care of her… so she'll be given to foster care as soon as she can leave the hospital."

* * *

><p>I'm not really sure about this.. so please let me know what you think. And dont be shy.. when you think that it's shit, tell me. :D<p> 


End file.
